Your Soul Burns Bright
by Lord Pyrus
Summary: A young knight travels to the decaying land of Lordran to find his friend and her father. What he is thrust into is something he could have never imagined. Rated K because of slight gore.
1. The Asylum

Eurum padded down the stone steps, searching. His Drake Sword was unsheathed, it was always unsheathed in this strange land. Ah, let a fellow introduce himself, shall we? Sir Eurum of Catarina, though humbly, he calls himself just... Eurum. Now, why was this knight traveling to the decaying land of Lordran? Two reasons. One, and the most important, to find his dearest friend's father. Now... This was in a fine tizzy, being separated from Sieglinde and tossed into an asylum in the north. That was clearly fun. Two... To perhaps find a cure for Undeath and the Darksign.

Anyway, he slowly descended the steps, eyes scanning through his onion helmet. Now... It was just the helmet. The rest was armor of his own design, called Obsidian Mail. He heard a wail, possibly a Hollow. Glancing around a corner, he caught sight of... A black knight?

 _Alright, what is that doing here? Is that some sort of guard?_ Eurum shook his head, slowly creeping forward. Getting behind the knight, he plunged his Drake-Bone sword through the offending creature's back. Hearing it screech, it slowly rose, covering its wound. _By the great Lion!_ Eurum backed off, not having a shield. It swung its great sword at him, which buried itself into the floor, barely missing his feet. Rushing forward, he kicked his foe, which made it stumble, and he dropped his sword, grasping the knight's head firmly and twisted its neck, breaking it. Hearing the sickening snap, he released his grip and grabbed his sword. Hm. The thing was stronger than it looked. He picked up the greatsword the thing dropped after its death, and fastened it to his back. _I bet Sieglinde will like it._ Was his thought, though he didn't wish to think about the horrible possibility... Of the Hollowing.

Continuing further down, apparently he was near the top of the prison, he saw a knight... Bearing the mark of Astoria. It was the same who let him out of his cell, since he couldn't break the bars without his sword. "You... Alright?" He asked softly, crouching down next to the fallen knight. "I... Can no longer go on. The... Demon bested me." _Demon? Perfect._ Eurum shook his head. "Don't talk like that. Come on, I'll help you." The knight wearily shook his head. "Leave... Before I Hollow. Here... Take these. I no longer need them." He gestured to the Estus Flasks. "Very... Well. I will... Not forget." Grabbing the glowing flasks, he hung them around his belt, before getting up. Not looking about him, he called back: "May I have your name? So I have a name to remember with the face?"... Silence. The man was dead.

After leaving the room, and descending some steps, he ran into a group of Hollowed warriors. Sadly, Eurum had to slay them. They fell like trees in a winter storm. Claiming... A key? From one of their corpses. Alright. _I can work with this._ Seeing the next doorway covered in fog, he reached for it, instinct taking over. We walked through it, before wondering where he was.

He was overlooking a large courtyard, nothing out of ordinary with that. There was one anomaly. The gigantic, and pretty fat, demon standing just below him, staring at him with beady black eyes. Just the sight of it gave him the chills. _Well, he's definitely not friendly._ Eurum took a deep breath, before leaping off the small Terrance.

His sword had been pointed downward, so it got buried in the demon's head. Unable to pull it out before he got thrown off, he reached for the Black Knight sword, feeling its cumbersome weight slow him. He charged, raising the sword overhead to swing. He wasn't fast enough. _Crack_! The demon's hammer connected with his ribs, and he plowed into the wall. His vision instantly went fuzzy, pain erupting from his chest. Already he felt his left arm go numb, as he slowly got to his feet. _Ribs... Maybe four of them. Perhaps my spine._ Thankfully, the demon was content to advance slowly. Maybe it was the sword buried in its head.

Grasping one of the glowing flasks, he brought it to his lips as quick as he could, throwing the onion shaped helm away. The liquid was hot... Like liquid flame. After choking down the fiery drink, he gasped, feeling his ribs slowly pop back into place, blood being restored to his chest. Amazing. He grabbed the greatsword, rolling between the feet of the demon as he smashed the place where he was last. He stabbed upward, hearing the demon screech in pain, before toppling over.

Getting out from under the demon before it toppled, he watched it fall. He grasped the greatsword and slid it out of his enemy's flesh. Doing the same with his Drake Bone Sword (albeit it took a little longer), he opened the door it was apparently guarding. Opening it, he walked up the decrepit steps, putting on the onion shaped helmet that he had retrieved beforehand, as he felt the cool air wash over his armor.

 _... Now what?_ Eurum had no idea what to do now. Looking over the edge of the cliff, he saw part of Lordran in the distance, but there was no way off the cliff. Examining the edge, he felt around, looking for a switch. He was so absorbed by his task, he never noticed the huge black bird gliding toward him silently. Suddenly, its claws shot out and gripped the Obsidian Armor he wore. It took off, as Eurum let out a shout of surprise.

He quickly stopped struggling. The last thing he needed was to have the bird drop him, and turn him into Catarinian mush. He observed the land below, feeling frost creep into the joints of his armor, being so high up. After about an hour, he began to dispare that he would ever be let down. Finally, a specific set of ruins came into the distance, and the bird let him go.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Okie dokey guys, so yeah. This is the Asylum. The way this story is gonna flow is by each major place to the plot is going to be a chapter.**

 **Before anyone questions the whole Drake sword thing, let me clarify. It is a Drake Bone Sword, made from the remains of an ancient drake from Catarina. Not the Red Drake.**

 **Ideas are welcome, but I have a pretty clear path for this.**


	2. Firelink Shrine

Sadly, he was still about 20 feet up when he was dropped, and he landed with a crack! "Stupid animal..." The knight panted, taking another sip of the fiery liquid. Seeing a dimmed fire, he walked over, wincing at the way it hurt his legs to walk after so long. _I'll just use the embers to warm myself._

The bonfire had different thoughts. The second he came close, it burst into flames, almost alive. It startled Eurum, but at this point he didn't mind too much. _A self lighting fire. Useful._ He sat down next to it, feeling its comfortable warmth. However, the fire did more than that. He felt something stir inside his chest, something that felt warm and comfortable. Maybe it was tiredness creeping into his limbs, but he felt... At home. The first time he's felt like that since Catarina. He shut his eyes, thinking deeply about the darkening sky.

When he opened his eyes again, it was morning. _Must have..._ He yawned, feeling better than before. _Fallen asleep._ Getting up, he started to hear a faint murmuring. _Huh. Who's that?_ Cautiously walking toward it, he had his sword gripped tightly in his hand. Peeking around the corner, he saw it was just a knight sitting on a piece of rubble.

"...Greetings?" Eurum said slowly, unsure what to make of this. The knight lifted his head, meeting his eyes with Eurum's. "What? Can you not see I'm trying to bemoan myself?" _Uh... Alright._ "Um, well no. I was just dropped off last night by this huge bi-" The knight cut him off. "Yes yes. I saw the huge bird, as you call it. Drops off a lot of Undead, and then they all Hollow and die..." He laughed, though it was an unnatural, morbid one. "It's all pointless. You die and you die..." Having had enough of this attitude, Eurum cut to the point. "Listen, I'm looking for my friend and her father. Catarinian armor, onion like?"

The knight shook his head. "No. Not in Firelink Shine. But if you want to get any farther than the Burg, I suggest ringing to two Bells of Awakening. It'll open up the gates to the iron palace so you can get to the city of the gods." He laughs again. Seriously, I'm growing tired of this man's laugh. "Though it's pointless. You'll die. Over and over... Until you Hollow..." Eurum shook his head. "Get a grip on yourself man! Are you a knight, or a coward?" He said, sick of his attitude. The man glared daggers at Eurum, not making a move to get up, but still looking agitated. "Boy, I've died more than you ever have. So shut you-" Eurum cut him off. "Where are the two bells? Once you've told me, I'll leave you be." The knight grumbled a bit before replying. "One's on the top of some church, in Undead Burg. It's a sort of city. The other, it's in Blighttown. Have fun there."

Done listening to this man, Eurum got up, shaking his head. _Well then. Better get to work._ Seeing a clear path, he hiked for some time, armor clinking as he stepped on rocks. As he passed a certain ridge he saw a few things.

First, he saw what looked like an ancient sewer tunnel or something along those lines, and there was a hole in the side. _Perfect. That probably leads to this 'Undead Burg'. I can restock my supplies._ Second, was the mass of Hollows. There was maybe eight of them, a couple heavy armored ones near him, and a couple barely clothed ones, holding ceramic jars.

Eurum sighed. _I really don't want to kill them, but I can't help them at this point._ He unsheathed his sword, and quickly dispatched the lost souls, collecting the same white smokish substance that he had received from the Asylum.

Climbing up to the hole in the brick structure, he brushed some dust off his greaves. Yep. Looks like a sewer line. He entered it, and looked around. To the left, he saw a corpse with a shield laying on it. He picked it up, enjoying how light it was.

"Nice... This could probably stop a whoa!" He slashed quickly at this rat thing that appeared from under the body. It fell easily, but Eurum shook his head. _Stupid animal._ He turned around, fixing the shield to his back next to the greatsword, and headed toward the entrance

 **Author's Notes**

 **I realize this chapter is extremely short compared to any other chapter I've written, but bear with me here. There was too much to write about here, and more content will pop up once he arrives in the Undead Town.**


End file.
